


The bet (aka. Makki has way too much malicious joy)

by Indigoblau



Series: Random drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fun, Gen, Oikawa and Makki being stupid, Seijou boys, Slice of Life, bet, poor oiks, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: "Let’s bet on it, then" Hanamaki exclaimed with a smug gleam in his eyes, "If you can find something they have in common within this week, the cinema tickets for next Sundays team evening are on me. However, if you can't find something, you're paying."





	The bet (aka. Makki has way too much malicious joy)

**Author's Note:**

> From the random drabble-challenge a friend 'nd I are doing.  
> For this fic, the following things were given:
> 
> Matsukawa Issei  
> Kyoutani Kentarou  
> GEN  
> "It snowed"
> 
> Enjoy!

"You know..." Hanamaki said as he rubbed his towel over his face, "are there any two guys more different than Matsun and Kyoutani?"  
Oikawa, who was sitting next to Hanamaki looked over to the other end of the field where a snickering Matsun lazily leaned against the wall. His "object of amusement" obviously was his two koheis,   
Kyoutani and Yahaba, who loudly yelled at each other. In fact, it was only Yahaba yelling. Kyoutani just looked at the Volleyball in his Hands like he was ready to murder it. Or use it to murder Yahaba.  
Oikawa and Hanamaki, who were taking a short break on the other side of the gym, weren't able to overhear what Yahaba screamed into Kyoutanis face,   
but knowing their underclassmen they knew it could be anything raging from "You totally threw that ball in my direction on purpose" to "I don't like your left pinkies attitude today"  
"I mean", Hanamaki spoke again, "Matsun's always chill 'nd Kyoutani's like.. never ever chill. I bet they haven't even one single thing in common."  
Oikawa looked at his friend, absent-mindly rubbing the back of his head and after a short silence, he replied: "I think there's at least one thing they share. There HAS to be!"  
"Let’s bet on it, then" Hanamaki exclaimed with a smug gleam in his eyes, "If you can find something they have in common within this week, the cinema tickets for next Sundays team evening are on me.   
However, if you can't find something, you're paying."  
Oikawa looked a bit sour at Hanamakis words; he didn't work his ass off three evenings per week at his part-time Job just to spend his entire loan on Hanamakis stupid ideas.   
On the other hand he'd BATH in the satisfaction of seeing Hanamaki's face fall when he'd realise he just lost all of the money he was saving up to buy this new game. "Well, Makki~" Oikawa finally said, "I guess we have a deal!"  
And so, operation "Let's observe Matsukawa and Kyoutani even in their sleep" began.

First, they decided to take turns in creating opportunities to test the two. They'd planned to start it right from the spot, weren't it for Iwaizumi who decided his two teammates had spent enough time at break   
and he made his point clear with serving a ball straight into Oikawas face. Now, Yahaba wasn't the only one yelling anymore.  
They didn't get their first chance until evening practise was over.  
Oikawa exclaimed happily that he'd treat his "precious team~" to ramen. Iwaizumi glanced at his friend, seriously worried if Oikawa probably had caught a fever or the like.   
After voicing his worry, Oikawa pouted: "Iwa-chan! Nothing wrong with me being nice to you all!" "There's nothing more wrong than you being nice", Iwaizumi mumbled, ignoring Oikawas "Mean, Iwa-chan"-s and Hanamaki and Matsukawas laughter.  
As soon as the boys entered the ramen shop they ordered their food and Oikawa bit back a sigh as they all seemed to launch at the most expensive ones. But it still was way cheaper than movie tickets, so..  
Plus, he was really occupied with trying to prevent Kyoutani from leaving to be actually mad.  
Kyoutani threw quite the tantrum and made clear that he didn't want to be here the least. But since the comparison would be pointless with one of the persons in question gone, Oikawa and Hanamaki forced him to stay.

15 minutes into the evening and Oikawa was quite flabbergasted. There seemed to be absolutely nothing Kyoutani and Matsukwaw had in common.   
Firstly, Matsukawa preferred to sit in the middle, while Kyoutani chose the rear end of the table.   
Secondly, Matsukawa ate slowly and talked a lot, while in the meantime Kyoutani had already almost finished his bowl without saying a word at all.   
Hell, they didn't even use the same items! Matsukawa went with your typical chopsticks while Kyoutani use a spoon.  
Growing more and more desperate and slightly pissed by Hanamakis spreading smirk, Oikawa decided for one last act of desperation.  
"Now, why don't we all switch our ramen to try others tastes? It's team-bonding! Maybe we start with.. lemme think.. Matsun and Kyouken-chan?" He smiled innocently and flashed a peace sign.   
"The fuck, Oikawa?", Matsukawa looked at him mildly confused while Kyoutani seemed to be ready to throw everything within reach at his stupid captain. "Come oonnn, don't be shyyyyy~" Oikawa cheered.   
Matsukawa glanced at Kyoutanis bowl and with a deciding "no fucking way" he turned again to face Oikawa. "My my, Matsun, why not being a good senpai?" the setter teased. "No, I don't care. Kyoutani has Shiitake in his ramen.   
I'd rather be the worst upperclassman on the whole fucking planet than eat them. I hate Shiitake!"  
This night, Oikawa went to sleep with Hanamakis laughter still ringing in his ears.

Through the following week, both Hanamaki and Oikawa did their best to prove they were right. But while Hanamaki practically just had to sit still and let the differences happen, Oikawa had a much harder job with proving they HAD similarities.  
But it seemed like nothing worked in his favour.  
On Monday, he bought the entire team sweet bread just to find out that Matsukawa didn't like them while Kyoutani practically inhaled them.  
On Tuesday, he said they could train what they can least in groups of their choice, just to realize that Matsukawa was bad at diving drills while Kyoutani forcibly (YahabaKnowsHisShit™) joined the "lets that synchronized attack work" group.   
On Wednesday, he asked both of them to stay in late to help him check the balls, soon reminded that - well if he was honest with himself he'd know it from the start - that while Matsukawa willingly did as told, Kyoutani threw a deadly glare at his captain and left anyway.  
On Thursday, Kyoutani skipped practice, a thing Matsukawa had never did before.  
As time grew Oikawa grew kind of desperate and on Friday, his last chance, he directly asked Matsukawa if he'd ever registered some similarities with their grumpy wing spiker.   
Matsukawa blinked and looked at Oikawa with a surprised face. "No", he simply said. Both he and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow as Oikawa began whining while Hanamaki broke out in laughter.  
Saturday morning came and it brought Oikawas - nor for real - last Chance to not spend his entire loan on movie tickets. Throughout the whole training Hanamaki looked at him with a triumphant smirk.  
Cornered as he was, Oikawa called desperate measures and let his team build groups based on their favourite food, colour, school subject and even their preferred sleeping position   
until Iwaizumi told him to "quit the shit, Ahokawa" and he returned to make the groups himself like he normally did.  
By the end of the training Oikawa was incredibly mad. It really seemed like there wasn't even one single little thing the two of them had in common and as they went to the lockers to get themselves changed,   
Oikawa had to admit defeat. He surely didn't like to and he swore to pay Hanamaki back, but he was a man of his words, after all.  
With gritted teeth he paid for the tickets and withstood the desire to burn Hanamakis right before the others eyes. Oikawa tried to enjoy the movie, he really tried.   
But not even the fact that there were some aliens at one point could lift his mood.  
Oikawa Tooru was a sore loser.

By the time the movie had finished it had turned dark and as they left the cinema, chattering about the movie they just had seen, they looked surprised.   
It snowed.  
"Great," Oikawa thought," now I'm not only broke, but I'll get wet, too."   
Stupid bet, stupid Hanamaki, stupid snow.  
It was at this exact moment when he heard an "Ehw, snow". He turned his head in reflex.  
There they stood, Matsukawa and Kyoutani, looking at the withe wonder coming down from the sky and cursing in unison.  
And as Oikawas smirk grew, Hanamakis got smaller and smaller, staring shocked.

Maybe the snow wasn't that stupid, Oikawa thought to himself, as he patted Hanamki's shoulder.


End file.
